


Mend these open wounds

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Cody giving Obi-Wan the hug he deserves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Protective CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: After the events during his time as rako hardeen, Obi-Wan Kenobi has a lot of making up to do. Both with himself, and those who’s trust he has broken
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that nagged at me until I wrote it so,,, here you go I guess

Anakin was furious, storming down the temple halls and crunching the metal doors to Obi-Wan’s quarters like they were no more than paper when he arrived, his expression more a snarl than anything human. He barged into the room entirely prepared to yell and rant at a perfectly calm Obi-Wan, for them to make up the harsh words somehow.

Instead he walked into something he wished he hadn't seen. Had never known his master to appear so weak.

Obi-Wan was sat on the floor against the couch, staring blankly out of the window as though he had never heard Anakin enter. The room, aside from the moonlight was cast in a deep blue glow.

And yet Anakin saw the knife in Obi-Wan’s hand. Knew exactly what it represented. 

His anger deflated from him all at once, replaced by desperation to assure himself his master truly wasn't dead.

But the man was unresponsive even as Anakin crouched before him, carefully removing the knife from his palm. The dark rings under his eyes seemed deeper than usual, his cheeks hollow as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. Anakin hadn't checked up on him in so long. He might not have. He still seemed to be wearing the robes he put on after emerging from the transformation room, his boots thrown haphazardly aside like he was halfway through taking them off. For a moment, he sat and considered his options.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Finally, a sign of life. Obi-Wan flinched violently away from him, raising his arms slowly and then giving up, letting them fall to his sides.

"Master Obi-Wan, are you alright?" It was a stupid question, it was painfully clear that the man was not indeed alright.

"Oh? Yes yes of course masters, carry on." Obi-Wan's voice was distracted, his words hardly making sense. Anakin frowned, raising a hand slowly and setting it on his pale master's forehead.

He pulled his hand away warm and frowned. That temperature can't have been healthy. 

"Master Obi-Wan I think you should sit on the couch. You're not looking well." Anakin tried to lower his hand but Obi-Wan whimpered, pressing closer seemingly subconsciously. He tugged off his glove slowly and pressed the cold metal of his hand to his masters face. The man let out a soft groan of relief. This wasn't good.

He may have been angry at Obi-Wan and the council, but he was worried. None of them really knew what Obi-Wan had seen as Rako Hardeen, there was no way of knowing what side effects the dramatic change of lifestyle would have in the long term.

"Come on Master." He keeps his metal hand pressed to bare skin, lifting the man into his arms. Obi-Wan was worryingly light, easy to carry to his room. He nudged the door with his foot, taking the few steps into the room and carefully settling him onto the bed. His Master made a weak sound, his voice still not quite his own even after his return to his own body. 

"Anakin?" His voice was slurred just slightly, a rough undertone that suggested damage. Anakin would personally have words with whatever jedi oversaw his master's surgeries if they left damage to his masters voice.

"Right here Master. You're not looking so sharp." Obi-Wan attempts to sit up, stopped by the hand Anakin still had on his shoulder. Panic flashes in his eyes and before Anakin can even register the action Obi-Wan grasped his arm and threw him. It was more of a hard shove, but he still stumbled in shock, blinking at the man.

Irrational anger flashes in his mind. The chancellor was right. Obi-Wan really was cutting him off.

"What is your damn problem?" All the words leaving his mouth are the wrong ones. His brain was in overdrive. His anger was bubbling just beneath the surface, the chancellors words bouncing around in his mind as he glared at his shaking master.

"I can't...don't touch." Obi-Wan's chest heaved, mirroring the caged animal look in his eyes. All at once, the anger deflates from Anakin again, replaced by regret that he’d already scared his master before they had even started to repair their relationship. He sits beside Obi-Wan on the bed, giving him enough space, but near enough that he can reach over with minimal effort. For a few dreadful moments of tense silence, neither of them even glance at the other.

"I'm so sorry Master. I've been... I've been wrong with how I've acted the last two weeks." His Master goes to rub his chin but aborts the motion, behaving like his arms are too heavy. His blue eyes are wary, but he’s making no moves to distance himself from Anakin. In fact, he shifts slightly closer.

“It’s quite alright-“ Obi-Wan cuts himself off as his voice deepens again, looking slightly sick. This time, his hand reaches his thinned beard, brushing over the newly grown strands with a distant look in his eyes.

“No, Obi-Wan. It isn’t alright at all. This situation is so messed up, and I’m only making it worse with all my feelings. I need to know your side.” He moved his hand more slowly this time, settling it carefully on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. His master looked at the hand like he couldn’t quite register what it was, his eyes slightly wide.

“Although maybe I should fix you up first. Tea?” What he really wanted was to force Obi-Wan to eat enough meals to put back on the weight. But that would only result in further lost trust. Tea was always the way forward to making Obi-Wan relax. The man gave him an absent nod, still watching his hand. Anakin resisted the urge to gently squeeze his shoulder, sliding his hand off and retreating from the room. He walked back into the pitch black room, more than slightly ashamed at the mangled door across the hall. He’d have to make that awkward call himself later. For now,he flicked on the lights using the force, boiled the kettle and fetched the teabags from the very back of the cupboard that Obi-Wan reserved for special occasions. To his surprise, he heard shuffled footsteps, accompanied by his master wrapping his arms tightly around his middle, pressing them close.

“I missed you. I was so worried I’d hurt you.” The fight. The one where Obi-Wan had finally given up the disguise. Anakin had been entirely ready to kill him then, most likely would have if it were the true Rako Hardeen.

“You could never hurt me Master, we both know that.” No matter what the chancellor tried to say. No matter how much the chancellor told him the council was against him. Obi-Wan would never in a billion years put him in harms way if it could be avoided. The kettle whistled and Anakin shifted just enough to pour the water before holding Obi-Wan tightly. He’d been so angry, so blind by the ‘betrayal’ from his Master that he hadn’t noticed the ache in his mind from the strained bond. Now it felt like a breath of fresh air to be able to bury his face in the mans hair, know that at least for the time being, he was out of harms way, feeling the bond strengthen again in his head.

“I almost did. I almost-“ his voice dips and Obi-Wan looks ready to cry. Anakin lets him go, reluctant to release the rare physical affection, but justifying it by handing over the tea, which blows gentle little waves of steam into Obi-Wan’s face. His master takes a deep breath, his shaking shoulders easing slightly as he took in something familiar and real. His blue eyes soften, his fingers curling subconsciously tighter around the mug as he cradled it to his chest. A small, uncertain smile graces his features for a moment, and to Anakin it feels like a victory above all others.

“Come on Master, we’re going back to your room and we’re gonna have a chat.” He didn’t touch, wouldn’t unless Obi-Wan initiated it, but he waved his arm in the direction of his masters little room, inviting him to lead the way. Hugging his tea tightly, Obi-Wan shuffled back into his room and curled up against the wall, looking significantly more relaxed than when Anakin found him.

“You’ll want an explanation.” Obi-Wan sighed softly into his drink, visibly steeling himself for the conversation.

“I do. But I want to know why I wasn’t told. Did you not think I could be trusted?” He wasn’t sure he really wanted the answer out of his master, but it felt worse to not know why he’d been deliberately told his master was dead after holding the mans cold body in his own arms. He shuddered, and Obi-Wan glanced over with pained eyes.

“It was your reaction that sold the plot to the bounty hunters. If the other imprisoned bounty hunters had known, they would have broadcasted as such to the chancellor. If the chancellor had known I was alive, it would be likely that the two I was with could figure it out too.” Obi-Wan’s voice scrambled multiple times and he persevered until he was forced to sip his tea to calm down again. Anakin couldn’t imagine being stuck with the voice of a man who had done terrible things. He took a few steadying breaths, refusing to let the anger come to a boil.

“And Ahsoka? Seeing you that way hurt her. A lot. Obi-Wan she cares for you, so much, we both do.” He wasn’t trying to guilt Obi-Wan, knew the man would already blame himself for everything that had happened. But he needed to know, needed Obi-Wan to understand that his anger was out of worry not hatred.

“I couldn’t… it is no excuse, but I truly did not have a moment between the plan meeting and execution to speak with either of you.” Obi-Wan wiped over his face tiredly once, pinching the bridge of his nose as though pained. His hands were shaking slightly, and Anakin had to carefully bury his anger, aimed now towards the council for signing Obi-Wan up for such a mission. He knew he couldn’t be mad at Obi-Wan, not truly, but he had an ache in his heart that seemed torn between concern and annoyance.

“Obi-Wan, they mourned you. Cody, Satine, Ahsoka-“ Obi-Wan raised a trembling hand, screwing his eyes shut. Anakin felt the force shudder around them with the grief being pushed away into it and promptly realised he was only making everything worse again.

“Okay listen. I’ve never been good at the whole, no emotions thing. But I think this time they’re justified.” Obi-Wan nods after a moment, blinking his eyes open with a groan and setting his tea down on the bedside table.

“Perfectly. You still must learn how to reign them in, or every jedi nearby will know it.” Obi-Wan was shaking again, his forehead slightly glossed with sweat. Not letting himself overthink it, Anakin set a gentle metal hand on his masters forehead, a bubble of warmth filling his chest when the older man instantly relaxed. His father figure was fixing the pieces a little at a time.

“I know master, and I’m sorry. But truly, the pain I felt there? I’m not sure I’ve ever...” the thought of his mothers body in his arms sprung to mind and he had to retract his hand in order to hug himself tightly. Obi-Wan gasped softly but didn’t let his discomfort show, setting a discoloured hand on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

“I know Anakin. And I simply cannot apologise enough times. I will have to make this apology to everyone who’s trust I’ve shattered, but you most of all.” The ginger looked quietly relieved when his voice remained mostly his own, reaching out to take a tentative sip of tea while Anakin calmed himself.

“Master, surely you know I already forgave you long before I came in here?” He wouldn’t have gone to see his master if he truly didn’t trust him anymore, and even his anger riddled brain had recognised that fact.

It seems Obi-Wan’s hadn’t. Because the man looked like he’d just been hit by a particularly nasty droid popper.

There was silence for a few moments before Obi-Wan slowly set down his tea. He then promptly threw himself at Anakin, clutching him tightly in a rare display of physical affection. Taking it in stride, he slowly rocked his master, clinging to him equally tightly.

“It’s alright now Obi-Wan, you’re home now, you’re safe.” Anakin held him close while he had the opportunity, his fractured heart slowly mending as he felt Obi-Wan’s heat against his chest.

They were far from out of the deep waters, but for now, Anakin could only feel content that his master had truly returned to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan fully expects Cody to give him the cold shoulder when he bumps into him. Cody has better ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Cody would understand the sense of duty behind the mission, and as such be a little more understanding than Anakin. They don’t do much talking because it’s all implied

Anakin wouldn’t let Obi-Wan return to duty until his temperature dropped. Obi-Wan was frankly tired of the bed rest by day three, but it was worth it to spend the little bit of extra time with his once padawan. They had drifted apart way too much after his knighting, and it settled something in his chest to finally talk to him properly again, actually learn about the man he’d grown to be rather than just the general he had became. Anakin’s anger had faded into acceptance, and once that had happened, the remaining barriers between them seemed to tumble, until they were easily curled up beside one another on the couch, easy lulls in conversation filled by smiles and little bites of food.

That didn’t mean he necessarily felt less guilty when he left his rooms to talk to Cody, but it was progress from holding a knife and considering. He no longer felt like he was going to drop down dead, his padawan having made him so many cups of tea that once he fell asleep even the nightmares couldn’t get through to his brain, so bogged down with relaxing herbal teas and kind words.

A worrying crack of his spine when he stretched seemed to be the last of the side effects, and once Anakin finally deemed him fit to leave, he took the opportunity to board his ship gratefully despite knowing what he’d have to say.

For a while, he just wandered the halls of the Negotiator, greeting any clones he passed with a familiarity born of years of command. He feels comfortable with these men, their steady support somehow reinforcing his resolve to repair himself, his broken mind.

Inconveniently, he crashed headfirst into Cody long before he expected, almost falling flat on his behind before a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him upright. Obi-Wan had to fight back the urge to violently flinch away from what he knew was a helping hand but half expected to be a blue one pushing him to his death.

“General.” There was an easy familiarity to Cody’s voice that sent confusion straight through Obi-Wan’s heart as he righted himself.

“Hello Cody.” He sets his shoulders stiffly, preparing himself for the inevitable rejection of even talking to the commander.

To his surprise, Cody takes a small step closer, setting gentle hands on his shoulders and tugging him close to his chest.

“How are you doing cyare?” Cody doesn’t sound mad. In fact, he sounds relieved, gently rubbing circles over Obi-Wan’s robes, down across his back.

“I’m so sorry Cody. I’m so very sorry cyare I swear I never meant to hurt you _kote_ I promise.” He’s shaking out words now, realising belatedly that Cody has lifted him into his arms, carrying him wordlessly down the hallway towards the mess hall. He didn’t protest, only attempted to settle his flipping stomach.

“Shhh there general, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you, I promise.” He’s walking slowly, almost rocking Obi-Wan in his arms, and the jedi allows himself to cry. He allows himself to weakly hide in Cody’s neck as the commander presses kisses in his hair. He allows himself to just breathe for a few moments, take in the acceptance of his lover and the spikes of elation it brings.

His tears finally slowed as he buried his face in Cody’s neck, just in time for the overall roaring noise of the mess to reach his ears.

Somehow his brain didn’t even have time to be unsettled or shy before a surprising amount of relief flushed through his chest. The generalised sound of clones easily relaxing around him soothed him into slowly unfolding from Cody, unable to even feel embarrassed about his obviously clingy behaviour. Cody didn’t move to put him down in any way, so he figured he was allowed to indulge himself, just this once.

“Nice moves Cody!” That was Fives, and Obi-Wan was too busy laughing into Cody’s shoulder to worry about protocol, about appearing weak. The bold clone didn’t even look apologetic, smirking at Obi-Wan when he met his eyes, clearly sensing that this was Obi-Wan Kenobi he was talking to, not the high general.

“Shut it Fives!” Cody slung them both onto one of the benches, not even bothering to move Obi-Wan from where he was latched onto his front. It made Obi-Wan slightly giddy to know that every clone here knew that Cody was safe with him, and he nestled into that security with surprising ease.

They sat like that for a long time, with the clones easily talking around them like nothing was amiss, even when Cody continuously slipped him little chunks of bread dipped in mandalorian soup in the midst of his conversation. It was easy to ignore the impropriety of it all when he thought about how much he’d missed Cody while undercover. 

It made it even easier when the other clones didn’t even mention him, talking to Cody like he didn’t have a jedi general leeched to his front. It made Obi-Wan feel somehow even more comfortable around his men.

They must have been there for a while, because he was half falling asleep when Cody stood, bidding a soft farewell to his brothers before carrying Obi-Wan out of the mess like it was nothing. The jedi felt no need to move, sleepily mumbling a thank you into his cyares neck as the clone carried him easily down the corridors, not missing a single turn.

When the lights flicked on in his own quarters he startled slightly, rubbing at his eyes with one arm as he came to.

“I’m terribly sorry Cody, the place isn’t exactly-" Cody places a gentle finger over his lips, hushing him mid-sentence. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, earning himself a soft, fond chuckle.

“Shh general, your quarters look fine.” Cody kicks off his boots easily, not even bending to put them away, like he couldn’t bear the thought of letting go of Obi-Wan. The jedi let himself enjoy it while he had the opportunity, sighing softly into Cody’s skin.

“Surely your arms must be aching commander? I’m not exactly light.” The bread and soup in his stomach felt heavy, and he pointedly turned his thoughts away from finally enjoying a proper meal that wasn’t prison food.

“You’re plenty light enough Obi-Wan, it’s alright.” Hearing Cody use his name was still a shock to his system every time, even after being the one to convince him to use it one day at a time.

“Tea?” He offers out tea despite really not wanting to get down, his legs locked tightly around Cody’s middle despite fully trusting the other not to drop him.

“Not unless you want some.” Obi-Wan was plenty warm enough, still recovering from a fever, but he still nodded, gently nudging Cody towards the kitchen. Thinking for a moment, he drew on the force around him, which sung with his return as he flicked down the kettle, drawing out two mugs and the spicy tea from the back of his cupboard, hearing a soft laugh beside him as Cody’s shoulders shook.

“Isn’t that a tad...frivolous?” For a worrying moment, Obi-Wan struggled to tell if he was being teased, but then Cody pressed a gentle kiss to his hairline and he relaxed.

“Perhaps it is, perhaps it is.” Cody chuckled, watching with no small amount of delight as Obi-Wan poured himself some tea without ever shifting from his arms. Wordlessly, and to Obi-Wan’s relief, Cody picked up the mugs with one hand as he passed on his way to the couch, setting them carefully on the side table before flopping heavily onto the couch, the new position allowing Obi-Wan to settle comfortably in Cody’s lap with their chests pressed close together, each tracking the other’s heartbeat.

“It’s good to see you Obi.” Cody’s voice remains warn, a non-accusatory tone that had Obi-Wan smiling in bone deep relief.

“It’s good to be back Cody.” They smile contently before sharing a kiss that is somehow more meaningful to Obi-Wan than any other. For these blissful moments, they’re able just to be Obi-Wan and Cody. Not general and commander. Not jedi and clone. Just them, together, hands gently roaming as they took in the quiet joy of having the other close once more.

He relaxes into Cody’s arms, watching as the sun set slowly on coruscant, signalling the end of another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else I should write?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more chapters with him making up to different characters?


End file.
